This invention relates to a self-closing valve-and-lid assembly adapted for closing the open top end of a container fillable with fluid pressurized product.
A known assemblies of this kind, such as is described for instance in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 22 265 of George Bernard Diamond, comprises a discharge valve mounted in the lid and having a product outlet, a valve disc or gasket, and a valve body which cooperates with the valve disc when the valve is in closed position and thus obturates the product outlet. Usually, the valve body is of a material which is rigid under the conditions of filling the container through the valve with product and/or propellant or dispensing product from the container by opening the valve. The lid of the known assembly comprises a cup-shaped dome part which is vaulted out of the central region of a flat lid part, and the valve disc is usually placed inside this vaulted dome part and held in place therein usually by a part of a valve housing. When opening the known valve, the valve body and the valve disc or gasket have their positions changed relative to one another in such a manner that a gap is opened between them through which gap the valve product is dispensed from the container.
However, in this known valve-and-lid assembly, the manufacture of the several parts which usually comprise a spring member biassing the valve body into closed position, is costly, and especially when producing the valve shaft bearing the atomizer head by injection molding, relatively complicated.